


Farewell, My Immortal Chapter Three

by Maxwell_V



Series: Farewell, My Immortal [3]
Category: (My) Immortal: The Web Series, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:21:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27004978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxwell_V/pseuds/Maxwell_V
Summary: The story of a magical young woman in the waning of her youth, tasked with saving the men she loves from the dark cloud that is settling over Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way
Series: Farewell, My Immortal [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742182
Kudos: 2





	Farewell, My Immortal Chapter Three

**Author's Note:**

> To say the negative critical reception to the previous chapter wasn't a bit of a blow would be a bold-faced lie. In the past I have prided myself on having thick skin, for writing because of the love of the art. I even deluded myself into thinking that I was posting Farewell, My Immortal to this and other fanfic sites for strictly archival purposes. But this deeply unpleasant reaction I've received is, well, I wasn't expecting it.
> 
> To everyone who left constructive criticism (I am aware my prose can be overly purple. I will try to be more cognizant-, err, mindful of this) and to the extremely small minority who left me positive feedback, thank you. But… surely the grand majority of what was left to me is indefensible.
> 
> I may not be taking it as well as I ought to, but at the very least I won't stop. If nothing else. Hell, if I can receive that kind of sweeping disdain and actually finish this thing? Well wouldn't that be a feat.
> 
> Thank you, again, to my dear friend to whom I usually run these chapters past. I do not claim ownership to any of the copyrighted works appearing in this fanfic but reserve the right to reference them under Fair Use Law.

"Lacidus Extemp-"

"Don't you dare." Ebony shot back at Willow, who was practically vibrating with exasperation watching Ebony put her shoelace through eyelet after eyelet after eyelet of her humongously tall black gothic boots.

"Surely that can't be fun for you." sneered Willow, attempting genuine concern but looking only the more smug with eyebrows furrowed upward.

"Don't you talk to me about 'surely', Willow, what if this is fun for me?"

"Then you've officially lost the privilege of ever falling asleep in Professor Binns' class ever again." Willow said, turning over in her four-poster. "I can't watch anymore, it's a travesty. You get older with every shoe-lacy-thing you put a knot through."

"You don't even know what the things on shoes are called, Willow! You're looking for 'eyelets' and 'lace'! Magic makes you lazy, you gotta learn to do things for yourself!"

Willow had abruptly decided that this was a conversation she wasn't a part of and flopped over onto her bed, making bored, tooting noises with her mouth. Ebony had finished her first boot and began shoving her second boot around her shin when she heard a frustrated "Lacidus Extempto!" from Willow's bed.

"HEY!" Ebony shouted as her second pair of shoelaces began tightening around her boot before her foot had even reached the floor below it. The dancing shoelaces tightened themselves around Ebony's lower calf and heel so quickly it was as if they had been waiting for the opportunity all day. "Willow!"

"You're taking too long." Willow's voice cracked out from behind a pillow and bedspread. Ebony caught the slightest hint of genuine annoyance in her voice. Ebony felt that they had been enjoying a casual battle of wits, but now wondered if she had actually done something to test Willow's patience.

Anxious thoughts of Willow's impatience or Ebony's stubborn refusal to magically lace up her boots had no time to manifest themselves in Ebony's mind, as a strange occurrence overtook Ebony. A popping sound and a painful, though tragically familiar stabbing sensation, overcame Ebony around her wrists. The skin, and some muscle, had split open near the bases of her hands. Blood started to trickle at the sides of the supernaturally clean, glistening wound.

Ebony, even in the midst of a hot, searing pain, was careful to remain quiet, desperately afraid of drawing attention toward her predicament. Willow was still sulking to one side of her bed. "Episkey!" Ebony whispered urgently at her left wrist, casting with her right, not without some discomfort. Episkey required more concentration than she currently had to cast non-verbally, as much as she would have liked to. She repeated the process for her right wrist and yanked her head upward like a startled pigeon to see if Willow wasn't watching her repair her mysteriously wounded wrists.

Nothing, it appeared. The pain was immediately gone and so was the worry of attracting any attention. This problem had begun, and occurred exclusively, at Hogwarts. It had been more frequent this year, but reporting it as a problem to Madame Pomfrey or any of her Professors would not only reveal the depths of negligence with which she treated certain magical maladies as long as they had a certain aesthetic appeal, but would also cause the student body to mistrust her even more than they already did. It wasn't happening nearly enough to to call startling, so Ebony decided once more to let it slide.

Willow was turning about on her bed. Clearly she had been filled with either anxious energy relating to nothing or wanted to say something very badly.

"Okay, Willow." Ebony said, sighing, clandestinely making up for the time she had spent fixing her self-slitting wrists. "I give up. Tie my shoes for me if you must."

The idea of losing out on a petty argument she originally viewed as an insincere squabble between friends, didn't bother her nearly as much as drawing even a modicum of suspicion toward her. However, Willow remained resolutely quiet. Ebony began to suspect that Willow's strange turn of mood possibly had something to do with her reception of an exclusive invitation to a Good Charlotte concert with Draco that, by rights, Willow should be able to walk to by herself.

"Everything okay, Willow?"

Willow's response was a heavy-booted thump at the side of her bed and the cold marching of the same boots walking out of the girl's dormitory into the common room. With some disgust, Ebony charmed up her boots herself.

Her reaction was so disproportionate that envy is the only answer that Ebony could think of. Ebony fought off the unpleasantness fairly easily however, as her interactions with Willow were predictable. In about, she had started to time her watch by it, five or six hours, or by the next morning, Willow would feel bad for acting "like such a bitch" and they would be fast friends again. Unless, of course, Ebony did anything to illustrate her joy in front of Willow within those five or six hours. 

Ebony contemplated a stealthy route around Willow in order to allow the image of a miserable, friendless Ebony to grow and bloom inside Willow's mind when she realized: how are they getting to the concert?

Her answer came quickly in the form of a bright pair of gleaming lights outside of the girl's dormitory and a beeping-honking sound she only heard in muggle society. Outside of the window, Draco stood confidently on top of the hood of a flying car, smiling with insatiable smugness down at Ebony. "How do you like it?" he asked Ebony coolly, his voice taking on the self-satisfied, perhaps even pompous air that Ebony was only able to catch when Draco wasn't speaking to her directly.

"Draco!" Ebony shouted out the window at him. "How did-"

"My father got it for me. He prefers his son not take girls on dates atop cleaning equipment, and I'm of a mind to agree with him. It's called a 'Mercedes-Bends'. Top of the line." Ebony believed him too, light glinted off of the hood of the car in streaks, and the cool, flashy exterior was contrasted deeply by the warm leathery comfortable-looking interior. Draco offered his hand out to her and Ebony took it eagerly, nearly falling off the car's hood in her long boots. She tumbled directly into Draco's arms.

She stared up into his eyes as the cold november wind lashed at the two of them. Draco lifted Ebony by the waist and led her to the car's roof. Draco magically opened the doors of the car and, hanging his legs off the side of the car, swung himself into the driver's seat. Ebony, perhaps less stylishly but safer (in her opinion) attempted to apparate into the passenger's seat. Remembering only quickly enough to not be too awkward that she was still on campus grounds, unable to apparate, she followed Draco's lead and gently lowered herself into the car.

The drive was, in stark juxtaposition to their moment atop the car's hood, warm and comfortable. They listened to Good Charlotte in anxious anticipation, as well as an occasional pop-in from Marilyn Manson, who Ebony had only just previously introduced Draco to a few days before.

"So, Enoby."

No. That was it, that was enough and Ebony could not let go of this for one moment longer. Besides, what's the worst that could happen, correcting Draco Malfoy? Is he going to retract his invitation? Throw her out of the flying car? No, Ebony had to make sure she didn't go on the greatest date of her life thus far with her date thinking her name is 'Enoby'.

"Actually, it's Ebony."

It was only a four second stretch of silence that caused Ebony to believe she was about to be flung at 150 kmh out of the flying car.

"Not-! Not that it matters!"

"And I've been calling you Enoby this whole time?" Draco replied, not taking his eyes off of the skyway.

"Well-... yes! I didn't want to correct you, I was considering letting it sl-"

"That's so stupid."

This stung for a poorly informed moment before Draco continued. "Enoby. That's not even a name! Ahaha! That's ridiculous. Enoby. I've been calling you Enoby. I must appear a total git."

Draco laughed at a lot of things, but last on his list was usually himself. Where Ebony may have once enjoyed a hearty laugh with her first date, Ebony found herself strange at unease thinking of how unexpected his self-degradation really was. She hadn't expected him to laugh so easily at himself, she had expected either a quick and prideful desire to move subjects, or perhaps… malice?

A realization overtook Ebony hard and without warning. She wasn't sure exactly who it was she was on a date with. Was she dating the shy, brooding and slightly angsty Draco that seemed to appear around her? Or was she dating the cocky, egotistical but inadvertently impressive Draco that seemed to manifest around her. Or was it neither?

It wasn't until Ebony's eyes met the blazing stage, surrounded by pyrotechnics and the snowy remains of a world Ebony had seemingly left behind. Then her eyes met Joel Madden's. As dark and mysterious as charming and encapsulating as she had never dared dream. She's in the front of the stage. His eyes left hers as quickly as they met. 

"He saw me." She said to herself, describing a feeling so real, it couldn't be magic. "He saw me. He saw the way that I looked and him and I saw the way he looked at me. We communicated. I gave him my admiration and my story, and he gave me, in return, understanding… understanding and…-"

Draco's gone.

Her chest tightened as quickly as it had relaxed only a moment ago. Had he been gone for minutes or hours? Has this concert even been happening for hours?

No. It had only been a moment. Draco was sliding his way through the crowd. Ebony seized his robe and concert-whispered into his ear.

"Draco! Where are you going?"

"I'm not feeling it, Ebony, give me a moment."

For the rest of Ebony's living life, the thought of this moment where a strange, bold and unexplainable action seemed to express itself through Ebony's hands and lips would always feel more magical, more… perfectly unnatural than any spell she would cast from that moment on.

"That's stupid, Draco! Stop being a bitch, come on!"

"What?"

What?! What the hell had Ebony just said to him? Where was it coming from!? Draco's probably just going to the bathroom.

"What are you clenching up now about you total git, come enjoy the concert with me!"

"Total git", she says, to the boy she's been noticing longingly out of the corner of her eyes for years now. "Total git."

"I want to enjoy it with you!" Ebony says.

"I-..."

Another song begins. A staccato beat underlying a poem of the human experience. And Draco's eyes communicate with Ebony's. They say to hers: "Yes." 

Her eyes speak back: "Good."

And in their loudest whispers, Ebony and Draco said in short, understandable bursts, that they were having fun, that this is great, that they love this song, and that they don't want to have to go back to Hogwarts after this.

So they didn't.


End file.
